The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus.
There is known a scanner unit as one example of a conventional sheet conveyance apparatus. The scanner unit includes: a main tray and a sub-tray as a supply-sheet supporter; a document conveying mechanism; and partition plates as a discharged-sheet supporter.
Upper surfaces of the main tray and the sub-tray support a document that is conveyed by the document conveying mechanism along a conveyance path. The partition plates are respectively connected to upper end portions of document guides provided on the main tray. The partition plates are provided above the main tray and respectively include opposed end portions. The opposed end portions are located at a downstream end portion of the conveyance path and opposed to the upper surface of the main tray from above, with a particular space between each of the opposed end portions and the upper surface of the main tray.
When setting a document onto the main tray and the sub-tray in this scanner unit, a user inserts the document in between the upper surface of the main tray and each of the opposed end portions of the respective partition plates. The document is then conveyed by the document conveying mechanism and discharged onto upper surfaces of the respective partition plates.